


Mindless fluffy get-together

by DrRatbag



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A wee bit of swearing just a tiny bit, Enjolras is an Idiot, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRatbag/pseuds/DrRatbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumb story about Enj trying to do nice things for R, R getting freaked out by the attention, and Jehan sorting shit out because I love them and they're my spirit animal.<br/>I'm deeply apologetic for allowing this to seep out of my brain and onto the internet forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless fluffy get-together

It started off gradually, Enjolras would compliment Grantaire's doodle on Bahorel's arm, or ask his opinion during meetings (when it wasn't being screamed in his face).  
But then it started to ramp up, like buying R coffees at the musain, and on one occassion, applauding one of Grantaire's points in a meeting, until realising this was abnormal behaviour and sitting down with a violent red blush burning across his face.  
In fairness, it's likely that the only person who understood what was happening less than Grantaire was Enjolras.

Enjolras was a very intelligent man. He studied law and politics, taught classes at a local homeless shelter, and ran his uni's amnesty society. He was however, woefully socially adept. The man could woo an army into riding into battle with him, but he couldn't thank someone for holding a door open without stumbling over his own words or insulting them. For this reason, it's hardly surprising that he didn't recognise his feelings for Grantaire for what they were.  
Enjolras had gradually felt an increasing warmth everytime he heard a musical laugh from R's table, or whenever the door would fly open with a cheerful "I'm late I'm sorry I'm here now sorry sorry".  
One day, R came in wearing a white paint-stained t-shirt and ratty jeans, obviously having come straight from his studio, but sans jacket. Which was a mistake given the downpour. His t-shirt was plastered mercilessly to his chest and left very little about his build or tattoos to the imagination, and needless to say the meeting that evening had been less than productive.

From there, his feelings had spread like wildfire. He would find himself grinning like an idiot at dumb jokes he'd overhear from R, or seeing a dancer in the street and thinking "R could do that so much better", or flicking through a magazine and seeing a Calvin Klein advert and thinking... nope... never mind... it just got worse, ok?

It did not once occur to Enjolras that what he was feeling was a crush, he immediately put it down to seeing potential in the art student and wanting to see that potential realised. As I say, a smart man with exceptions.

His pseudo good Samaritan acts passed relatively unnoticed (by all but Grantaire, who was flustered and confused at the increased attention) until one evening when Combeferre and Courfeyrac had a movie evening at their flat. Enjolras was very close with both men, but didn't live with them, which was why it was peculiar when R arrived and Enjolras offered to take his jacket, get him a drink, and show him around the flat. Even though R had been in the flat many times, sober or not.  
That night, Jehan started to notice that Enjolras spent most of the movie watching R, yawning when he yawned, flinching when he glanced around, and ducking his head to hide his blush when R stretched like a big cat and his t-shirt rode up over his abdomen. Jehan began to piece together all the little things they'd noticed Enjolras doing for R over the past few months, creating a collage in their mind while they pleated Cosette's hair. Smiling to themselves, they stopped when they realised that Enjolras was never going to realise his feelings alone, and R would never be confident enough to make the first move. Their fingers stilled in Cosette's hair momentarily, and when Cosette murmured "Jehan, are you ok?", R flicked his head round and caught Enjolras, sitting next to Cosette at Jehan's feet, staring. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds, then both glanced away. R coughed and got up to "get a drink or something I'm thirsty leave me alone" and Enjolras went outside for a smoke "Enjolras you don't even smoke" "IS THIS A DICTATORSHIP I DO WHAT I WANT".

They'd both been missing for about 15 minutes, although no-one spare Jehan had noticed, when Jehan decided to snoop around for them. After padding about the kitchen and bathrooms, they found Enjolras and Grantaire sitting on the fire escape, backs to them. They were standing close together looking up at the sky and speaking in calm, quiet voices, which was extremely unusual. Listening carefully, Jehan picked up that Grantaire was discussing historical representation of the night sky and interpretation of these artworks, and Enjolras was humming along peacefully. Jehan felt torn between using a pen and paper to plan how to get them together or to write a poem about the scene in front of him. Before he could decide, Grantaire finished a monologue about the stars representing heavenly bodies and turned to Enjolras, and upon realising how close E was standing, he startled backwards and made a terrible joke about _his_ heavenly body, which caused Enjolras to mutter "your jokes are going to kill me one day" and climb, long-limbed, back into the flat.  
When he locked eyes with Jehan, Enjolras froze for a second, nodded politely, and strode back into the living room. Looking out onto the fire escape, Jehan found R with his head buried in his hands, muttering his own joke back to himself in increasingly mocking tones. He jumped at the light touch of Jehan's hand on his shoulder, but softened when he realised whose hand it was. R melted silently into Jehan's side, and after a few minutes of silence, whispered "it's like everytime I get close to him, like everytime I have a chance to just 'hi E, coffee sometime?' this other part of my brain chips in, slams on the brakes, and wrecks everything" he heavily sucked in air and breathed out "not that I'd ever have a chance anyway". Jehan soothingly petted his hair and murmured "I don't think this is as one-sided as you think, R, don't be despondent". R chuckled hollowly, removed himself from Jehan, and while climbing back in said "You're an optimist Jehan, I'm realistic".

Enjolras and Grantaire left soon after, separately, and didn't speak until a few days later, at Bahorel's surprise birthday party (hosted by an exuberant Feuilly). R dutifully turned up early to help decorate -and entirely took control when Feuilly expressed disinterest in his colour scheme and presentation sketches- and the party was in full swing when Enjolras stepped in. Enjolras was wearing a crisp white shirt tucked into dark maroon jeans, and his hair, curly and buoyant, looked devastatingly soft to the touch. When he walked in and surveyed the room, craning his neck and inadvertantly displaying the clean lines of the muscles there, framed by the open collar of his shirt and light spirals of stray hair, R had to take a seat and down the rest of his drink.  
Although Enjolras was oblivious to this reaction, Jehan was not, and had been anticipating something of the sort. They padded over and curled up on the arm of the R's chair, petting his unruly black mess of curls and prying his now empty glass from his hand. R leaned into the warmth, looked up, and quirked a sad smile, and Jehan presented him with a cupcake, stood up, and went after Enjolras like a heat-seeking missile.

Enjolras was pouring himself a glass of some mysterious red cocktail when he saw Jehan approaching. Trapped by the table and the wall behind him, Enjorlas was unsuspecting and doomed. He smiled cheerfully at his friend and proferred a drink, which was politely declined. Over Jehan's shoulder, Enjolras caught sight of R, curled up in a large soft chair and picking apart a cupcake with deft, slender fingers. Without meaning to, Enjolras stood cataloguing the delicate curve of his fingers, the lines of his tendons leading up to his wrist, curling and uncurling in motion around the cupcake, the tan of his skin further up his arm contrasting with the dark olive t-shirt he wore, unfairly tight around his bicep, which was tensing in movement. His thoughtful repose was interrupted by Jehan's knowing smile and raised eyebrows. They reached out to Enjolras and said, calmly, as though in an effort not to startle him, "Let's have a little chat, this has gone on long enough".  
Still caught in his reverie, Enjolras nodded without real contemplation of Jehan's words, and followed him out of the flat, into the quiet of the hall. Jehan turned and placed a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and said  
"Listen, E, I think it's time you talk to R about all of this".  
Snapped out of his trance, Enjolras shook his head in confusion, tossing his hair, and quirked his head like a bird  
"Sorry, Jehan, what? Talk to R? About what? We barely even talk? Like, what would we talk about? What are you saying? I don.."  
Jehan interrupted Enjolras' ramblings kindly, with a soft  
"Enjolras, I understand this kind of thing isn't your forté, but I've been watching you, and I think you have feelings for R. I think you really like him, and if you wanted to do something about that, you should know R definitely, _definitely_ likes you back"  
"Wait, feelings? What feelings? R what? **He likes me?** Jehan, what?"  
Jehan smiled sympathetically and petted Enjolras' hair, which had fluffed up further as if in sympathy with Enjolras' confusion  
"Oh sweetie, you're very new to all this aren't you?"  
Enjolras was clearly not ready to move on  
"Sorry, R has feelings for me? Really? What kind of feelings? Since when? He likes me? What?" He was waving his hands and his speech getting louder and faster, more excited, more perplexed. It wasn't surprising that he hadn't noticed a door open behind him, or the clicking sounds of feet approaching. What he did notice, was the choked noise that came from R's throat as he caught this last part of the conversation. The cigarette that he had come out to light dangled from his lips, his fingers twitching around the lighter in his hand  
" **R!** " Enjolras and Jehan chorused, startled and delighted, respectively  
"I'll um, I'll leave you to it" Jehan stepped past Enjolras and leaned into R momentarily "Make sure he actually talks, don't let him dodge this conversation" to which R nodded dumbly  
"What?" Enjolras offered, uncharacteristically inarticulate. His arms were spread wide, his gesture pleading and open, and R couldn't leave this without a response  
"I suppose, I guess this as good a time as any to tell you" his shaking hands reached up to light the cigarette, taking two nervous attempts before succeeding "that uh, I have feelings for you. Pretty big feelings" he laughed nervously and shuffled his feet, head tilted downwards and missing the realisation flitting across Enjolras' features "I'm kind of in love with you, but you know, no pressure, I get that someone like _you_ " here he gestured towards Enjolras with a flippy hand movement "would never be interested in someone like me". At this he seemed to suddenly grow tired of his smoking, and plucked the cigarette from his lips and crushed it beneath his foot, grinding the cigarette into the ground in frustration. "I don't want you to feel ba-" here he was cut off, as he had failed to notice Enjolras' sharp eyes follow the movements of the cigarette and come back to rest on his lips, the revelation melting into desire on his face as he strode forward, placed two hands on R's face and tilted his chin up into a kiss.  
R squeaked in surprise, eyes springing open where they had been shut tight in an effort to shut out the world. In front of him, Enjolras' eyes were closed, the lines of his face settled and relaxed, no anger on his features, and he realised that he definitely was not being rejected. At this realisation, his hands snapped to Enjolras' hips and tugged him forward, earning him a hum of approval as Enjolras leaned more heavily into the kiss. R's eyes were still open, and he could see tiny freckles polka-dotting Enjolras' nose and cheeks like the milky way, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, and the colour gently rising in his face. Grantaire closed his eyes and, filled with courage, darted his tongue across the seam of Enjolras' mouth, earning him a moan and Enjolras eagerly opening his mouth, welcoming the new level of contact. Their hands drifted, exploring, Enjolras' moving from Grantaire's cheeks to the blades of his shoulders, down his spine, the small of his back, the cinch of his waist, caressing and claiming carefully. Every new area an unexplored territory, a discovery, a treasure. They stayed like this, crushed together, heads tilted and joined, for as long as they had breath. Eventually, they surfaced for air, and Grantaire rested his forehead against Enjolras', breathing heavily and grinning like an idiot. Enjolras looked stunned, taking in every feature on R's face as if for the first time, his finger trailing the lines of his bones, stroking across his cheeks and resting on his bottom lip, dumbstruck.  
Past the finger on his lip, Grantaire smiled, and Enjolras' eyes returned to his  
"God, I like you too. I _really_ like you. This is a bit anti-climactic, but would you maybe want to go out sometime?" He looked apprehensive, his eyes searching Grantaire's for reassurance  
"Obviously, obviously I'd be up for that" Grantaire smiled, planting a quick kiss on Enjolras' lips, which he chased quickly, and dove back in hungrily. Apparently, once Enjolras realised what he'd been missing, he was desperate to make up for lost time.

They were broken apart by a loud cough and a few stiffled giggles. Looking up, they saw several of their friends standing at the open door, Courfeyrac that little shit had his phone out, videoing them, and Jehan and Cosette were cooing behind him.  
Grantaire ducked his head in embarrassment but Enjolras lifted his chin up and said in his rally-taming voice "We're heading out, nice party Bahorel, happy birthday", after which he grabbed R's hand and pulled him down the stairs into the night, R only casting a disbelieving and delighted look at his friends before disappearing. 

Combeffere coughed again, slowly closed the door and looked round his friends  
"It's about fucking time" Bahorel shouted out "now let's get back to my bloody birthday party!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't apologise enough for this piece of crap. My first submission and written at 3 in the morning with a 9 o'clock tutorial tomorrow. Forgive me padre.


End file.
